Lets give this a try
by SoColdGirl
Summary: Can Eli and Grace put what they had in the past behind and start over again?
1. Can a Kiss mean more then it is?

A/N: any font going like _this _is Eli and font going like _this_ is Grace..also I dont own NO DOUBT or any musical acts in this story or any companys like pepsi or Pac-Sun

Chapter 1

Grace and her friend Ann were in Grace's room dancing to No Doubt's song **Bathwater**.  
With Grace just sitting there, Ann desided to grab her to join her on the floor.  
"no, no Ann. Im a bad dancer. havent you seen the way i dance?" Grace protested to Ann.  
"Grace, you dance way better than me or anyone else at school and remember they crowned you "best dancer" at the schools talent show?"  
Grace sat there in silence because she knew Ann was right. "uh-huh. thats what i though grace manning" Ann said.  
"fine you win. just one little dance move" Grace said finally agreeing to Ann.  
Ever since Eli and Grace broke up and just became friends, Grace hasnt been in the mood to dance or do anything any more.  
After Grace was done, she went back to sitting on her bed & reading her magazine.  
"Ok grace, im gonna go now b/c clearly you dont wanna do anything."  
"Thats not true Ann. I just miss Eli a lot."  
Ann desided to stay a little while longer and listen to what Grace had to say.  
"ever since me and eli broke up, i feel like nothing. my life isnt compleate without him. i dont know what to do anymore. should me and eli sit and talk bout this?"  
"sounds like your suffering from Post Eli Depression. If i were you, i would go down to his room, and have a long talk with him about your feelings for him"  
Grace looked at Ann and said "your right. ill talk to him after you leave b/c me and him will only ones here. everyone is staying out late. this is a perfect chance to talk to him"  
Ann looked at Grace  
"well I better be going now"  
Grace walked downstaires so Grace can say goodbye to Ann.  
"Hey Grace" Ann said before she left  
"Yea" Grace said  
"Talk to Eli. Tell him how you really feel." Ann told Grace.  
"I will" Grace said  
"Ok, than bye Grace!"  
"Bye Ann!"  
After Grace closed the door, she looked over at the garage.  
"well, here goes nothing." grace said thinking to herself.  
_I knew i can count on Ann. But im just (pause) Well, just afraid that Eli wont except me into his life again_  
-knock knock-  
"come in! the doors open" Eli shouted  
Eli knew that Grace was the only Manning family member in the house.Eli looked over at Grace and set his guitar down. "o hey grace! whats up?" Eli said in a happy tone.  
_that boy is always attached to his guitar. thats one thing i miss about him_  
Grace locked his bedroom door and walked over to his bed to sit down.  
"Eli, we need to talk bout "us""Grace said  
_Great! now she wants to talk bout "us". y? so I can do what I did to her again? I mean I do miss her. I miss everything bout her. i wish i can have that back again_  
_hope he understands what I have to say_  
"Grace, there was never an "us". that was a long time ago" Eli said coldly.  
"Eli, just please listen to what i have to say. and dont try to shut me out this time" Grace said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
_she thinks im going to shut her out?  
_"Grace, what makes you think im going to..."  
Before Eli could finish his sentence, Grace kissed him  
_I just kissed him. (takes long look into camara)  
_"Im, Im sorry" Grace said crying.  
Grace ran out of Eli's room, up the stairs and into her room. 


	2. How does dinner on the beach sound?

A/N: i dont own any musical acts or companies such as Pac-Sun or Pepsi cola company...and all font that goes like_ this _is Eli and font going like _this_ is Grace...

Chapter 2

As Grace cried into her pillow, eli entered her room.  
_that kiss...was...amazing. i wish i can have those kisses back again. i want to be with Grace again. this time i wont screw up  
_"Grace i love you. ever since we broke up, i havent forgiven myself. ive missed you like crazy. all ive been thinking about is you all the time."  
"Eli..."  
Eli put his finger up to Graces lips and leaned in closer leaving an inch inbetween them  
"i love you" Grace said  
"i love you too" Eli said  
then they kissed. as they kissed, all their good times came surging back. their kisses got more passionate. Grace pulled Eli back a little off her.  
"so does this mean theres an "us" again?" Grace said  
"well do you want there to be an "us" again?" Eli asked  
"definatly yes" Grace said.  
"i dont wanna loose you again grace" Eli confessed. "i dont wanna loose you either" Grace confessed.  
"listen, why dont you go get dressed in something nice because I have a suprise for you" Eli said  
"well ok mr.samler. ill find something nice but what shall i wear?" Grace said  
in a teasing kind of voice  
Eli walked over to Grace and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her sholder now looking at both of their reflections in Graces stand up mirror.  
"well ms.manning, do you need me to help you?" Eli replyed in a teasing voice also.  
"no i think im ok" Grace said  
"ok, ill be getting ready downstaires. ill be by to pick you up at 7" Eli said  
"ok." Grace said in a sweet voice  
Grace didnt know what to wear. so she looked in her closet and found a nice black dress that she had bought for Jessie's sweet 16. The dress fitted grace perfectly. She loved it for 2 reasons. Reason 1: it showed off her curves. Reason 2: Because Grace and Eli had their first dance together as a couple.  
This night was the perfect opertunity to wear that dress again. She knew Eli liked it.  
As she was looking for shoes, she found her matching black strappies that went with the dress. She then went into the bathroom that she shared with Zoe to apply her black eyeliner, black mascara, and black eyeshadow. She had made little waves in her hair with some hairspray. She sprayed herself with some "lilly" fragrance sht bought from Pac-Sun earlier that week. She was missing one thing. Her flower for her hair. She had 5 minutesleft to get ready before Eli had to come and pick her up. She grabbed a beautiful orchiard and placed it in her hair. She then put on her matching Tiffany's necklace and earings on. It was 7 PM. Grace heard a light knock on her door. She opened her door to see Eli standing there with black dress pants on with a nice black top. The top 3 buttons were unbuttoned. Eli stood there holding a single red rose.  
_Wow!....she...looks...beyond amazing_  
_he looks hot!  
_" this is for you ms.manning" Eli said  
"why thank you mr.samler. thats very sweet of you" Grace replyed back.  
"you look beautiful" Eli told grace.  
Eli held his arm out for Grace to link her arm with his.  
They both walked down the stairs into the kitchen and to the door.  
"ladies first" Eli said as he held open the door for grace.  
"thank you" Grace said  
Grace waited by the car while Eli locked the house door.  
Eli came walking down the driveway and opened Grace's side of the door then he proceaded to the drivers side of the car and got it.  
"where are we going?" Grace asked  
"Just hold on, you'll see" Eli said  
Grace just gave a little chuckle and looked out the window  
_he really knows how to suprise me_  
They finally reached their destination.  
A secluted beach.  
"Eli, why are we at the beach?" Grace asked  
Eli didnt say anything except "take off your shoes" Grace took off her shoes while Eli held out his hand so Grace can hold it.  
Eli led Grace to a blanket that had lit candles all around, 2 glasses of Pepsi. a small boom box that was playing the song **Cry** by Mandy Moore, and another blanket so they can wrap them selves up if they got cold, and a picnic basket filled with hot food and 2 plates.  
Grace & Eli both went & sat down on the blanket eating their pasta (since that was the only thing Eli knew how to cook)  
"mmmm, Eli this is good" Grace said  
"thank you baby. i try my hardest. i aim to please" Eli said.  
After Eli & race finished eating, Eli grabbed Graces hand & pulled her off the blanket.  
"E, what are you doing" Grace said in a sweet voice  
"I wanna dance with you. but just wait right here 1st." Eli said  
"ok: Grace replyed  
Eli quickly turned around & ran to the boom box to change the cd. He then saw a cd laying there in the sand. The name of the band was **Jonny Was...**  
Eli had set the cd next to the boombox but was overthrown with sabd. He opened th cd, and put it into the boombox,  
He put it to song number 5.  
Eli knew that this was one of Grace's favorite bands & this was her favorite song.  
"I knew from the start that you were good for me.  
I felt it in my heart.  
I wasnt sure that we would ever be pulled apart."  
As Grace and Eli were dancing under the stars, Eli leaned in for a little kiss  
"No one could ever write this story better than its comming out.  
No one could paint this picture, more perfect than it is right now.  
you are so special, I think you're very special. you are my special girl"  
As they were dancing Eli pulled Grace by the hand so that Grace could follow him.  
He pulled Grace by the car while he was packing up the car.  
Eli had another suprise for Grace. 


	3. Harvard and a wedding

A/N: _this _is Eli and _this_ is Grace..also i dont own any musical acts or companies mentioned in this story

chapter 3

What Grace didnt know, was that Eli had rented out a little bungalo not to far away from where they were.  
Eli rented it out earlier that day. He even asked Lilly if it was ok if him and Grace to spend the night there and sure enough after giving Eli the 3rd degree asking why he wanted to do this and to make sure that he wasnt doing it just for him to get layed.  
Lilly finally said yes.  
_phew, i was afraid that Lilly would say no. (looks into the camara) But im happy she said yes (smiles into camara)_  
Eli had already packed a spare change of clothes for him & Grace and pajamas for Grace.  
Since the bungalo was so close to where they were, Eli picked up Grace and carried her to the rental house. He then set her down on her feet so he can open the door. Then he picked her back up, kicked the door closed and carried her into the bedroom and playfully threw Grace on the bed.  
"Eli, what is up with you?!" Grace said in a playfull voice.  
"O, Nothing. Just that im in love with this amazing girl who is in my school and who is about to be accepted into an ivy league collage" Eli said.  
"Ivy league...Eli, i dont even know if I got accepted into any collages" Grace stated.  
"well how would you know? didnt you get anything in the mail yet?" Eli said  
I know hes up to something  
Shes gonna be suprised when she finds out that she was accepted into Harvard  
Eli was holding the letter from Harvard behind his back and he had another suprise in his pocket. A diamond wedding ring.  
_and when I ask her to marry me, if she says yes, then im moving to Boston with her and Ill go to Harvard too since I did get accepted too_  
Eli pulled the envelope out from behind his back and showed it to Grace.  
_Oh my! A letter from Harvard. I hope I got accepted_  
Grace grabbed the letter and opened it.  
"O MY!!! Eli I got in!!!!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"And I did too!!" Eli screamed at the top of his lungs too.  
Both of them were jumping on the bed because they were so happy that they were accepted into Harvard.  
Then Eli pulled Grace down onto the bed and he kissed her.  
"wait, lemme go take a quick shower" Grace said  
"do you need some help?" Eli said in a joking tone of voice.  
"Ill call you if I need help" Grace said  
"Okay honey" Eli said  
Eli waited 10 mins till Grace was finished.  
"E, could you hand me my towel, underwear and pajamas please" Grace called from behind the shower curtain.  
"okay" Eli said  
After Grace quickly got dressed in the shower, she jumped right out, then Eli quickly got in.  
Grace waited 5 mins till Eli got out.  
"Grace, could you hand me my boxers" Eli said  
Grace grabbed his boxers and played around with them.  
"well, i dunno. their pretty hot plaid boxers. very chic. but to get em back, whats the magic word?" Grace said kidding around  
"hmm, i dunno. is it please?" Eli said in a kidding voice  
"CORRECT!!!!" Grace shouted.  
Grace quickly threw ELi his shorts and Eli quickly got out of the shower where he already applyed gel to his hair.  
He then walked out of the steaming hot bathroom that now can be mistaken as a sauna.  
"brr, its cold in here. I need something to warm me up quick!" Eli said  
"thats cause you jus got outta a hot shower" Grace said in a teasing voice  
"well i need somebody to warm me up before i turn into a ice cube" Eli said in a tease voice.  
"well, does she happen to be going to the same collage as me, and close to the same age as me and living in the same house as me and is her first name Grace and shes skinny with long straight hair?" Grace asked already knowing what the answer is.  
"yes, thats about right" Eli said  
Then Eli kissed Grace. Grace ran her fingers while she moaned his name and he continued to kiss her.  
He then did the thing he was dying to do all night... 


	4. we are so amature

A/N: i dont own any compaines or musica acts mentioned in this story..._this_ means Eli and _this_ means Grace.

Chapter 4

" I gotta go to the bathroom. Ill be right back" Grace said.  
_this should give me plenty of time to get the ring ready_  
Eli rummaged through the nightstand draw and he finally found the box.  
He heard the bathroom door creak open.Grace then went to sit on the bed.  
Eli turned to face Grace.  
_I cant believe im doing this_  
_ok, whats going on? hes acting weird  
_"do you love me?" Eli said  
"of course I do" grace said  
"will you do something for me?" Eli asked again.  
"Ill do anything for you" Grace said  
_O MY! is he gonna ask me to (looks at the camara teary-eyed) marry him_  
As Eli tried to say "will you marry me?" He got teary-eyed and choaked trying to say it.  
_Come on E!! you love her so much. Just get the friggen word out dude!  
come on hun! just say it. I know you can do it!_  
"will you marry me?" Eli asked  
"YES!!" Grace said  
_she said yes!_  
_I said yes_  
Both Grace and Eli sat on the bed in each others arms and broke down crying.  
After they both calmed down from crying, Grace turned to Eli and said, "E, what about collage?"  
"well, i was thinking that we could move to Boston together and go to collage and we can get married before freshman year of collage, or we can get married after freshman year of collage. which one? Before freshman year, or after freshman year?" Eli said doing a balence with his hands. One hand going up the other one going down.  
"Eli, we have to talk to my mom, my dad, your dad, basically the whole family has to know about getting married" Grace told Eli.  
" See, this is what I love about you. you think you know everything" Eli said. As he was trying to finish, Grace punched him lightly in the arm.  
"what?! its true. can i finish without the pre-spoucle abuse." Eli said joking around.  
"watch it Sammler! your asking for it! now finish." Grace said  
"anyway as i was trying to say before i got suckerpunched in the arm, I had told your family about this. I asked Jake first and when he gave me the ok, i spoke to your mom and my dad and they helped me pick out the ring. they said that they are gonna help with the whole wedding." Eli said  
"wow! our family is gonna do all this for us?" Grace asked.  
"yep! all you have to do is buy the dresses, food, hall,DJ, and everything else and they are going to take care of it" Eli said to Grace.  
"honey, can we make a list bout this tomorrow because its late, and im exausted" Grace said taking in a big yawn.  
"yea. im tired too. lets go to bed" Eli said  
as Eli and Grace got into bed, Grace layed her head on Eli's chest listening to him breathe. he had his arm wrapped around her and lightly kissed her head.  
_wow! mrs. sammler. has a great ring to it_  
_mrs. Eli Sammler. Im so loving the name  
_Both Eli and Grace woke up late the next day. Grace woke up then she woke Eli up.  
"E. Baby, its late. we gotta make the wedding list honey" Grace kept shaking Eli to get up. Finally, Grace knew what would get Eli up.  
She kissed him on the lips. A smile grew on Eli's face.  
"hey baby" Grace said.  
"hey beautiful" Eli said.  
"ok, so what were we supposed to do today" Eli said.  
"we gotta make the wedding list. like you said" Grace said.  
Another smile grew on Eli's face when Grace said "wedding list"  
"ok, lets get crackin!" Eli shouted.  
"ok, lets do the music. we can throw some of our fave songs in the mix.  
Songs:  
**lets get matching scooters** (our 1st song together)  
**its gonna be love  
I turn to you** (Grace and Jake dance)"  
AS Grace was writing down the slow songs, Eli remembered about the song he wrote a long time ago with help from Grace.  
"um, honey arent you forgetting one more song?" Eli asked  
"no i think thats all" Grace said  
" Grace, what about my song i wrote. well with help from you" ELi said  
" O mY! i almost forgot that song. thanks for saying something to me hun." Grace said  
"no problem babe" Eli said kissing Grace's head. while she was writting down the song title **everyone goes**  
SO now Eli and Grace wanted to pick out the music for the rest of the night. Which will be uptempo club, dance, hip hop/rap, rock music you could dance too. Eli's smile grew on his face.  
"ok, lets pick out some songs" Grace said  
"ok, Ill write them" Eli said as he grabbed the paper and pen away from Grace.  
"ok, lets see, what hot songs are out?" Eli said  
"how bout chingy" Grace said  
" so far, we have Chingy , Christina Aguliera Jonny was..."  
all of a sudden, Eli heard his fave song that he would listen too everyday after he broke up with Grace and when he got back with her.  
The song was called **someday **by Nickleback.  
his faveorite line was  
"some day some how  
we're gonna make it  
but not right now  
i know your wondering away"  
everytime Eli wrote Grace a note or letter, he wrote that verse of the song instead od his name or "love Eli"  
and she would write back to him signing her note or letter as "so yesterday".  
But they had both put aside their differences for the sake of their relationship.  
after the song was over, she took away the paper and pen.  
"why dont we come back to the music and work on suits and dresses" Grace said  
"ok babe. I love the music part so it'll take a while for me to do" Eli said  
Grace gave Eli a smile  
"Grace, we have enough clothes here for a week and I rented this place out for a week so why dont we stay here" Eli said excitedly.  
"OK! I wanna stay and spend some time with you" Grace said. 


	5. But mom

A/N: i dont own any musical acts or companies in this story..._this_ means Eli and _this _means Grace

Chapter 5

Lilly and Rick expected Eli and Grace home at 6 PM.  
It was now 7PM and they still werent home.  
"Rick, where the hell are they?" Lilly said getting a little testy.  
"Their prob jus stuck in some traffic somewhere" Rick reasured Lilly.  
Right after Rick said that, the phone rang. Lilly litterally ran for the phone. As she grabbed the phone, she almost fell.  
"hello?" she answered.  
"hi mama. its Grace" Grace said  
"Grace! Where are you? are you and eli ok? wou were supposed to be home over and hour ago" Are you and Eli hurt?" Lilly kept asking questions without letting Grace give an answer.  
"MOM! Calm Down! Let me have a chance to talk!" Grace yelled into the phone.  
"OK, than answer my damn questions!" Lilly said  
"Dont start mom!" Grace said  
"Ok, im sorry Grace but will you please answer me?" Lilly pleaded  
"ok, for one, me and Eli are still at the beach house. I know we were supposed to be home over an hour ago but Eli and I desided to stay another week. We have enough clothes for a week and we wanna stay because we're enjoying everything. And Me and Eli arent hurt. I sware, not a scratch on us"  
_Finally, I got that off my mind. But when we get back, all hell is prob gonna break out. They dont know that we're engaged. yet._  
"well mom, we are gonna go out now so Ill call you tomorrow?" Grace said  
"ok honey" Lilly said.  
"Bye mom" Grace said  
"uh, Grace," Lilly said before Grace hung up  
"yea" Grace said  
"I love you my baby girl" Lilly said  
_O great, now shes gonna give me the guilt trip when I call her tomorrow_  
"I love you too mom" Grace said  
"bye" Lilly said  
"bye" Grace replyed back  
When Grace hung up the phone, she turned to see Eli standing in back of her.  
"is everything ok honey?" Eli asked Grace  
"of course" Grace said giving a little smile like Eli gives her.  
Right after she finished speaking, Eli gave Grace a little peck on the cheek.  
"Come with me" Grace said  
"ok" Eli said.


	6. Suprise

AN: i dont own any musical acts or compaines in this story..._this _is Eli and _this_ is Grace...By this time in the story, Jessie is openly gay with katie and Grace, Jessie, Katie and Eli are done with HS and getting ready for Collage

Chapter 6

Grace led Eli into the bedroom  
Eli playfully threw Grace on the bed then he pounced on top of her.  
"you sure you wanna do this?" Eli said  
"yes" Grace said  
Eli gave Grace a long kiss. He then took off her shirt while kissing her. Grace did the same to Eli.  
_She said this is what she wanted. And I love her. So its perfect_  
_This is perfect. we both wanted this to happen. So, we made it happen. But i wish this moment can last. I mean, being here at the beach house. Maybe after the wedding, we can come here._  
It was 11:30 the next morning.  
The phone rang. Eli picked it up  
"hello?" Eli said in a groggy morning raspy voice.  
"Eli its Lilly." Lilly said on the other line. She was really happy about something.  
"Oh, hi. is everything ok" Eli said  
"I know you guys were planning on comming back home later today but can you come home a little earlier?" Lilly asked.  
"uh, sure. what time do you want us home?" Eli said to the fact that him and Grace didnt want to leave.  
"can you get back by 1:30 PM?" Lilly asked  
"uh, sure. we'll try our best" Eli said to Lilly.  
"ok, hurry up. Ill see you when you get back. bye E" Lilly said  
"Bye Lilly" Eli said  
_why did she have to call? cant whatever she has to say wait?_  
Eli was still holding Grace's warm body.  
Now it was already 12PM.  
"is everything ok?" Grace said as she started to wake up  
"yea" Eli said  
"then who was that who called?" Grace asked  
"that was your mother. she wants us back earlier than when we were supposed to" Eli said  
"how early?" Grace said  
"like in an hour" Eli said  
"uh, fine. if we must" grace said  
_what does she want now?_  
While Grace was looking out the window, Eli kissed her sholder  
"well, I guess we better tell them" Eli said  
"yea we should tell them" Grace agreed  
"are you ok" Eli asked  
"yea. im fine" Grace reashured Eli  
"ok. honey, im gonna jump in the shower ok?" Eli said  
"ok, im gonna try to clean up and start to pack a little" Grace said  
Eli gave a kiss on her forehead and went to shower.  
5 minutes later Eli came out. To his suprise, everything was cleaned up, packed, and put in the car.  
Grace than ran into the bathroom and into the shower when Eli came out.  
"ok, all set baby?" Grace said after she got out of the bathroom and already dressed.  
"yea lets go" Eli said  
As they walked to the car, Eli broke the silence.  
"so, did you have fun?" Eli asked  
Grace smiled and said "yea. it didnt feel like a week. wish it could never end" Grace told Eli.  
"well, you wanna come back after the wedding?" Eli asked  
Grace smiled a 100 watt smile and Eli already knew that it ment yes.  
Eli put his arm around Grace, looked down at her and kissed her head.  
They got in the car and left the parking lot making their way towards the highway to go back home.  
_I wanna come back_  
_I wanna go back_


End file.
